Could It Be?
by Hidden Tala
Summary: With Syaoran and Sakura moving out of the apartment, Eriol is left in charge of the house and his other best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo. Both are convinced to have platonic feelings for each other but what will happen when one of them falls in love?
1. moving out

**Disclaimer: **CLAMP still owns CardCaptor Sakura. And I'm just a little girl with chickenpox.  
**Author's Notes:**I was really trying to get it together with _Now and Forever_ but this popped up instead. So if you're bored waiting for N&W, you can read this one. I would just like to remind everyone that I'm not following canon so I'm sorry if anyone feels offended or insulted by my fiction. Thanks for reading!

**

* * *

  
Could It Be?  
**by Hidden Tala

* * *

**  
x.** moving out

* * *

Li Syaoran was walking leisurely with the last box of his things when he heard the loud cry inside the girls' room. Usually he would come running with a bat on hand or a whack to save the girls but today he decided to leave the job to the masters: Kleenex and Godiva bars.

"Sakura, do you still have boxes you want me to carry?" he called to the bedroom.

The answer was a wail, a whimper and an incomprehensible garble.

"I can't believe you're moving out," said a tall young man standing in one of the doorways. "And I can't believe you're taking Sakura-chan with you."

Syaoran merely stared at him. "Is that your way of telling me you'll miss me? Because if that's what it is, you suck."

The man chuckled in good humor. "Ah, but I'm going to miss you, cute little cousin."

Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"What are you girlies doing there?" Tomoyo teased, her eyes twinkling. "Bawling your eyes out and confessing your undying love for each other?"

"Yeah, I was getting on to that until I was rudely interrupted."

"Oh, sod off, Eriol. You're making Syaoran-kun ruffled," Tomoyo admonished him playfully. "You need some help with that, Syaoran-kun?"

"I'm fine," Syaoran grunted. "Do you think you could get Sakura ready? The moving van's waiting outside."

Tomoyo pouted and quickly went in the room to fetch the wailing and uncooperative Sakura.

She still couldn't believe that her best friend since time immemorial is finally tying the knot with Li Syaoran. It's not that she's against the pair because she's all for it since elementary school but it's still too early to get married. They still have a year left in college.

"Sakura-chan, the moving van's waiting for you outside," she told her gently. "Come on up. Syaoran-kun asked me to get you."

Sakura sniffed and wiped her tear-clogged eyes. "I know how you feel about this, Tomoyo-chan. I know you think that I'm about to make a mistake because we're still not through college…"

"Sakura-chan-"

Sakura, surprisingly, gave her the prettiest smile she's ever seen. "But I really do want to be married to him. He's everything to me, Tomoyo-chan. If he had proposed to me in elementary, I would have said yes and I know I would not regret it."

Sakura laughed through her tears, her eyes shining. "I know I don't sound credible with all this fluid pouring down my face… but I'm just sad because I'm leaving the place I lived in for three years. And I'm sad because I'm leaving my roommate alone with the guy she can't stand the most!"

It was Tomoyo's turn to laugh. She wrapped her arms around the crying girl.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, I know how much you love Syaoran-kun." She patted the girl's back. "And I know how long you've waited for this. So don't cry anymore, okay? Whatever decision you make, I will always support you. You're my best friend and I love you."

"I thought it was just me who would be confessing for an undying love today," Eriol said, watching the both of them cry together.

"Bugger off, Eriol!" Tomoyo threw an empty vase at him which he avoided, barely.

"Now, there's no need for violence, Tomoy-o. I just want to give my favorite girl a hug." Eriol joined the two girls and enveloped them in a tight hug. "Ah, what joy."

Tomoyo elbowed him. "I thought you only wanted to hug Sakura-chan? Let go of me, pervert!"

"God, you're spoiling the moment!"

She grudgingly stopped struggling and silently studied the bespectacled man. Eriol Hiiragizawa still looked like his former self – laidback, Cheshire cat-like and annoying – but she could tell by his countenance that it was marred by a tinge of loneliness, of something that is completely foreign when you're talking about Eriol. Yeah, she hated his guts and the mere thought of her living alone with him would send her to fits of hysteria but he had one quality that would redeem him despite his many faults: his love for his best friends.

"Now, Sakura-chan. If my little cousin does anything bad, you know I'd come back from the dead to beat him to a bloody pulp for you, don't you? Don't cry anymore, all right? We're only a few blocks away and we can still see each other in the university."

Sakura squeezed his side and smiled. "Thank you, Eriol-kun. But can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

Sakura shifted and looked at him in the eye. He stared back.

"Won't you look after Tomoyo-chan for me?"

Eriol shifted his gaze to the girl in his other arm and laughed. "Sakura-chan, are you sure? She might even smother me in my sleep!"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Come on, Sakura-chan. This pretty little girl can't even do his laundry! Don't give him another chore; he couldn't handle it!"

Sakura giggled and left the two in their semi-hug state. "You guys are so right for each other! I just wish you'd confess already!"

Eriol and Tomoyo immediately took their hands off each other, as if burned, and eyed Sakura as if she's a madwoman on the loose. Eriol was the first to gain composure.

"You know, I would have said yes if you asked me out on a date," he teased and put an arm around her but got shoved by a very annoyed Tomoyo.

"Hey, what's taking you guys so long?" It was Li Syaoran at the door, waiting for them. "Sakura, are you ready to go?"

Sakura Kinomoto, soon to be Mrs. Li, excitedly ran to her boyfriend and took his hand in hers. "I was just saying goodbyes, Syaoran-kun. Oh, I will really miss this house! I can't believe that it's been three years already!"

Syaoran smiled that one smile that was only reserved for her. "Yeah, I'm going to miss this place too."

Eriol was smiling suggestively. Syaoran caught on. "And Tomoyo too."

Tomoyo laughed and hugged the boy who stole her best friend's heart. Eriol looked dejected.

"Eriol-kun! Come here! Group hug!"

* * *

"We're just three blocks away, so if there'd be a problem just call me on my phone," Syaoran instructed, looking intently at his roommate.

"I can handle it," Eriol said breezily. "I'm the man of the house now."

Syaoran suppressed the desire to roll his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Just watch over her. And torture any guy who would dare take advantage of her."

Eriol Hiiragizawa smirked and crossed his arms. "Yes, I know the standard procedure. I can handle it. God, stop being a mother hen."

He could see the vein pop in Syaoran's forehead and the fist was getting ready to blow.

"Syaoran-kun!" Thank god for Sakura. "Come on! We're still buying furniture in the mall! Hurry up!"

He could see Syaoran composing himself after the near outburst. And the Chinese boy suddenly glared at him that made him twitch in its intensity. "Hiiragizawa, if you hurt her, I swear I'd hunt you down to the last of your reincarnation and I'd make sure you get killed by me in the most inventive, excruciating, sadistic way."

Eriol was surprised but he understood. He, too, loved the girl like any brother to his little sister. "I would never hurt Tomoyo. You shouldn't worry about that."

He could've sworn that his dear little cousin muttered 'baka' but chose to ignore it.

"Syaoran-kun! And you, pretty little girl, what are you so gloomy about?" Tomoyo was suddenly between them, brows creased in worry.

"Nothing," Eriol answered, smiling down at her. "We were just discussing where to go for their honeymoon."

Syaoran cuffed him this time. "I was just telling him to be responsible since he's the only guy left in the house. Call me if you've got a problem with him. I would gladly rearrange his body parts for you."

"I could take him," Tomoyo said confidently. "After all, what harm could a pretty little girl like him do to me?" She sent the man in question a condescending look.

Syaoran shook his head in amusement. "Anyway, we're off. We'll call you once we get there. Jaa!"

Both of them watched Li Syaoran run to the moving van and sat beside Sakura in the front seat. They waved at the couple and remained at the front porch until the truck was out of sight.

"They're gone," she murmured, slowly tearing up.

Eriol fondly took her in his arms and let her head rest on his chest. "There, there, no more waterworks. I have had my quota for crying women today."

"You're such a jerk!"

"Yeah, well, you still love me anyway."

"Ugh! I can't believe I'm stuck with you! My life is going to be so miserable!" she wailed, hitting his chest lightly.

"Yes, yes, and I love you too." Eriol kissed her raven hair, a gesture worn out of habit, and led the weeping girl inside the silent apartment.

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** This story is set on their 3rd year in college at Tokyo University. This is an AU where there'd be no cards, no magic, no guardians or anything strange like that. Some would say that the characters are OC, especially Eriol, but I like him like that so I'm keeping him that way. I'm not following the manga or the anime, so the pairings are non-canon. This is an Eriol and Tomoyo fan fiction. I hope you enjoyed reading. Please review!

* * *


	2. unresolved sexual tension

**Could It Be?  
**by Hidden Tala

**

* * *

  
x.** unresolved sexual tension

* * *

"What have you done with him?" It was Meiling who broke her concentration. "He looked royally pissed."

Five minutes ago, Eriol Hiiragizawa knocked in their classroom looking perfectly trim and well-mannered despite the steam coming off his ears and that murderous gleam in his eyes. As expected, he was looking for a certain Daidouji Tomoyo who, apparently, "accidentally" took something of his. Their history of fashion designs professor, Takada-sensei, seemed to have high-esteem for Hiiragizawa because she gladly handed him the unwilling girl. The room watched the pair leave the room with Eriol shooting daggers at her and her coolly ignoring him.

"It was nothing." She waved absently. "He got angry because I didn't wait for him to go to class."

Meiling was puzzled. "Yeah, so?"

"I stole his keys and brought the Porsche." She had the decency to look sheepish. "He was taking too long! I was going to be late!"

"Yeah," Meiling pointed gently, "but, honey, that was his car."

She sulked. "Whose side are you on?"

"Poor Eriol, of course," Meiling answered giddily. "Honestly, you abuse the guy too much."

"Ah, but that's true love," she joked, "the abuse and all the torture."

Meiling practically beamed. "So you're admitting that you love him? That the unresolved sexual tension has finally been resolved?"

She nearly laughed out loud. "You're mad. I don't look at him that way and I sure as hell know he'd never look at me that way."

Meiling smiled knowingly. She caught the gleam in the Chinese girl's eyes.

"I know the line," she snapped, irritated. "Yeah, that 'Denial is not a river in Egypt' line."

Meiling looked amused. "Are you trying to be funny?"

"What, weren't you going to tell me that?"

"No, the line preceded even the dinosaurs." The Chinese girl tsked and patted her back. "You're awfully defensive for someone who's not yearning for the boy, what, next room?"

"Now that's corny," she sniggered.

"Li Meiling! Daidouji Tomoyo!"

* * *

"Ugh, great," she muttered under her breath.

She found him sprawled on the couch irritably flipping channels. She knew he heard and saw her come in but he still hasn't looked up. She could tell that he was squinting. And she knew she was in trouble.

She tried to twist the knob when-

"Before you open that door," Eriol began warningly, "you might want to come over here and have a little chat with me."

She obediently followed him. She knew this mood. And she wasn't going to vex him further.

"I was out with Meiling," she tried to explain, trying to keep a straight face.

"I called her hours ago." She could have sworn he seethed. "And she told me you were out _on a date_."

_Traitor_, she thought darkly.

"I waited for a call but not even a text message reached me." He was angrily pacing the room. "And that's not the only offence for the day. You even stole my car!"

"Hey!" She stood up. "I already apologized for that when you forcefully dragged me out of class!"

Eriol looked like he was going to explode. "You know that that's not even the point! You're always making these rash decisions without even thinking of other people's feelings! You think you're so self-sufficient that you wouldn't listen to anyone anymore! Tomoyo, you're a selfish, annoying brat!"

She was stung. But she wasn't backing down.

"Hey, I didn't ask you to wait for me!" she yelled angrily. "And who even told you to play big brother on me?! I didn't ask you to do anything! So don't you dare yell at me because I never asked you to do anything for me!"

His chest was heaving. He was having a hard time controlling his temper. He then turned to the girl who got him so worked up. She looked like she was going to cry. He felt his blood pressure drop.

Her eyes were sparkling and she was still poised to fight. He saw her shoulders shake and her lower lip quivered.

He finally sighed and resumed his position on the couch. "I'm sorry. All I really wanted to say was you got me so worried and don't come home late anymore."

She wiped the tears off her eyes and went to the kitchen. She came back with a plastic bag and two spoons.

She awkwardly sat beside him. "I knew you'd get angry so I bought ice cream. It's pistachio."

He smiled inwardly perfectly knowing that this is her way of saying sorry. He took the bag out of her hands and began to open the dessert.

"I'm sorry too," she said meekly, avoiding his eyes. "I shouldn't have lied. And I won't come home late anymore."

He threw an arm around her, the heated argument completely forgotten. She scowled because she hated it when he does that.

"So," he said lightheartedly, "who's the slimeball that took you out?"

Tomoyo shoved him off her. "I know we already said our apologies and I don't feel angry with you anymore but I want to hear you say that you're not going to play Touya on me anymore."

"I could do that. But not until you bring the slimeballs here."

"Meaning what?"

"Before you go on dates, you have to bring the knobhead here so I'd know who to hound when something bad happens to you."

She was apprehensive but she also wanted to give it a rest. She agreed.

"Okay," he said happily, wolfing down the ice cream. "So, who is it?"

"You don't know him," she answered inaudibly. "He's from engineering."

"Really," he replied, faking a smile. "Give me a name. He might've been in one of my classes."

"Uehara," she said quietly, head bowed.

His fists clenched. He knew that name. That slimeball is the number one womanizing scumbag in the Faculty.

"Ah, the jock in football," he commented dryly. "I didn't know you were into jocks."

"I'm not," she retorted. "I saw him on my way home. He just sort of cornered me. But don't worry, I told him there won't be a second date."

He sighed. "Why did you agree to go out with him anyway? You could've just turned him down."

"I just wanted to stay out late." She slouched and hung her feet on the small table before her. "I didn't want to go home knowing it'll just be you and me here. No offence, pretty girl."

His eyes crinkled at the nickname. "None taken."

"I still get lonely. It feels like this isn't home without them. "

"Yeah, I get that feeling too, sometimes."

"I miss them," she said sadly. "I even miss Syaoran's horrible cooking."

He chuckled mirthfully. "Yeah, that and his obsessive compulsive tendencies for locking doors."

"And Sakura's sleepwalking nature." She sighed wistfully.

"I still don't get that. How does she always manage to end up in Syaoran's bed? I mean, she could've at least landed in mine once or twice."

She gave him a withering glance that elicited a laugh.

"I'm going to bed," she announced, throwing her ice cream box in the bin. "I still have an early class tomorrow."

"Yeah, me too." He threw his as well and put the two spoons in the sink. "I have one major exam at 8."

She waved at him absently and made a move to go to her room. But she retraced her steps and went to the kitchen to join him.

He blinked at her in confusion. "What?"

She grabbed him at the sides to keep him in place. She tiptoed and shyly kissed him on the cheek for the first time.

"Thanks for being an annoying prat," she said smilingly. "And for always keeping me in line."

He suppressed the urge to hug her because he knew how she hates it. "No problem. You know I aim to please."

She rolled her eyes and bade him good night.

He watched her walk to her bedroom and waved. And when he heard the door shut, his hand automatically flew to the cheek she kissed. And began to wonder why she did it.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So, how'd you like that? Come on, click that review button and tell me how you feel. :)


	3. one fine morning

**Could It Be?  
**by Hidden Tala

* * *

**x. **one fine morning

* * *

He knew it was his turn to cook that morning. But the apartment already smelled of eggs and bacon when he got out of his room. Confused, he walked directly to the kitchen and found his best friend working on her coffee.

"Hey," he greeted, taking his seat at the dining table. "I thought it was my turn to cook today."

Tomoyo turned to him, sipping from her cup. "I got up early. I was itching to do something so I cooked."

He noticed the bags beneath her eyes. Instead of annoying her about it, he collected the plates in the cabinet and began to set the table. She helped him with the spoon and fork.

"I know you're still upset about the lovebirds leaving," he said in that light manner of his, "but I'm not that bad of a company. We can still have fun."

She picked at her food.

"Now you're insulting me," he mock-accused.

She grimaced, still picking at her food. "It's not about them. I'm just having girly problems."

"And I'm a pretty little girl," he said offhandedly.

The "confession" earned him a toothy grin. "Haven't we established that already?"

He smirked at the girl who had the frizzy, bed head hair. "You're throwing me off-course. Come on, spill it already."

She stuck a slice of bacon in her mouth and chewed, purposely ignoring him.

He pulled at her hair.

"Ow!" She glared at him but he paid no heed.

"Ponce," she muttered darkly.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." He drank from his glass then peered at her closely. "And you can pull that girly issue on me. I wouldn't even budge an inch."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Besides, I think I still have two weeks to worry about said issue since it always falls on my turn to grocery shop."

Tomoyo looked positively livid. He was prepared to duck.

But he only heard an irritated sigh.

"Okay fine," she grumbled reluctantly. "But promise me you won't laugh!"

He put a show on drawing a cross on his heart.

She kept grumbling under her breath. His lips curled in amusement.

"I remembered what Sakura told me before they left," she explained, toying with her nose. "It was about me not being thrilled about them getting married."

"Hey." He took her hand off her face and put it firmly in his. "You're getting your nose all red."

She felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment. She wriggled her hand out of his. "I'm just uncomfortable talking with you about this. You're a guy, for god's sake."

"I didn't know you were a sexist."

"Shut it," she snapped, clearly agitated. "What really bugged me was the real reason why I don't want them to get married."

Eriol Hiiragizawa faked a look of shock. "You were secretly pining for my little cousin?!"

"Don't mock me." She threw him a bored look before sipping from her cup.

"Fine, fine. Then, what's the real score, Daidouji?"

She sighed and shifted her gaze to the window to her right. "That whole college thing was just an excuse, I think. The real score is, maybe, I envy them and what they have together. They're so happy. It's not that I don't want them to be happy because I really do. It's just that I'm single and, apparently, with no luck since I got myself stuck living with you."

_That explains__ the impulsive dating_, he thought dryly.

He shook his head. "You sure do know how to melt a man's heart."

She laughed at him, suddenly feeling at ease.

He rested his chin on one hand and looked at her solemnly. "You're not expecting me to start spouting Shakespeare, do you?"

"God, no!" She was laughing still. "If you start giving away soppy lines, I would have socked you!"

She continued to laugh and he rolled his eyes and got the used plates to the sink. Seconds later, he heard the laugh die down. He started to wash the dishes when she called out.

She was at the window; her wild, unbrushed hair, sticking out in all directions. And she looked at him with those dark circles under her eyes.

"Do you think there's someone out there for me, Eriol?"

The question shook him and caught him off guard.

His heart squeezed. And her eyes looked sad.

"Who the hell wouldn't want you?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Go on, don't be shy. Give me that review; you know that'll make me happy. :)

* * *


	4. overprotective brothers

**Could It Be?  
**by Hidden Tala

* * *

**x.** overprotective brothers

* * *

"What's this I heard Meiling talk about?" Li Syaoran probed, returning a book on the shelf. "She said Uehara asked Tomoyo out."

"Aren't we supposed to keep our mouths shut?" Eriol said nonchalantly, scanning some pages. "This is the library after all."

Syaoran turned his head to the library counter where his fiancée was busy arranging library cards. And as if on cue, she looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back.

The Chinese boy selected a book titled Book of the Dead in Ancient Egypt. "Sakura won't mind. Besides, this is for her best friend's welfare."

Eriol threw him a raised brow. "What's with the Book of the Dead?"

Syaoran sneered. "As I was saying, Meiling told me about Uehara asking Tomoyo out. I wonder if they _did_ go out. Because, I dunno, someone might've forgotten that the poofter is known for harassing women. And I wonder if that someone had knocked his head on some sharp pointed object and had amnesia because I could've sworn I told him to look after the girl."

Eriol sighed and took out a book in literature. He walked to the nearest table and sat on the chair. Syaoran naturally followed him with the Book of the Dead.

"I didn't forget," Eriol grunted, sullenly turning a page. "I gave her a sermon when she got home."

"You could've followed her!"

"What am I, a spy? Let the girl have her fun," he grumbled. "She's not a kid anymore. We can't stop her if she wants to go out with guys."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes at the boy in front of him. "You're telling me that you won't look after her? What sort of friend are you?"

"The sort that wants her to live her own life," he replied. "It was just one date and she already promised me that if she decided to date a guy she'd let me meet him before they go out."

"She gave you that speech about being an annoying big brother, didn't she?" Syaoran eyed him suspiciously. "And you bought it."

"Hey, she's right. I shouldn't meddle with her affairs. She's old enough to take care of her own business."

"You were duped," Syaoran pointed, disgusted. "My sisters and Meiling do that to me all the time. And not once did I give in. Come on, Eriol. Tomoyo's top two in Tokyo U's Top 100 Beautiful Women in the annual magazine. There are hormone-crazed idiots out there lusting after her and who knows what they'll do now that they know I'm out of the picture and you being lenient."

"What are you two freaks muttering about?"

They swung their heads towards the voice and found Professor Touya Kinomoto clutching a very huge encyclopedia in his right arm. "Don't I have a class with you in thirty minutes?"

Syaoran glared at his future brother-in-law. "Yes, sir. I was just waiting for Sakura to end her shift. I'm walking her to class."

Eriol watched the interaction between the two and looked amused.

Touya glowered at the Chinese boy. "You, make sure she doesn't get late. And if you're a second late, I'd make sure you pay three hours of pure hell."

Syaoran held back the urge to hit Sakura's brother who also happened to be his professor.

"Kinomoto-sensei," Eriol greeted politely.

Touya merely acknowledged his presence. "Freak number two."

"If I ever hear you doing things to my cousin, I'll kill you with my bare hands, Hiiragizawa," Touya warned, his dark eyes gleaming malevolently. "You remember that."

And with that final threat, Professor Kinomoto left gigantic book and all.

"That git." He heard Syaoran say.

"That son of a gun," Syaoran breathed, chuckling. "I can't believe I took archaeology because of him. If I knew he'd make my life a living hell, I would've chosen business or medicine."

"I thought you wanted to be like Fujitaka-san."

He saw Syaoran's ear turn red. "Yeah, well, they're both great archeologists. But Touya's more exposed than his dad in the field and more renowned. And why would I admit to him that he inspired me to take the program? I have dignity, you know."

"Touya's still looking out for Sakura, huh?" Eriol said, changing the topic.

"Of course. Why wouldn't he? He's her brother after all. And I don't mind it anyway. He just wants the best for his sister."

"But Tomoyo's not my sister."

"Yeah, but that's how you see her, don't you?" Syaoran said, observing the bespectacled man.

"Of course," he answered quite easily.

Syaoran clasped his hands. "Then, just go on being the annoying brother you are. She appreciates it. She was just carried away when she lashed out on you."

Eriol seemed to think for a moment.

"Look, Hiiragizawa. I love the girl like I love my sisters and Meiling. I would have continued to eye her like a hawk if we hadn't moved out. But now that I'm out of the scene I trust that you'd take care of her. She's my best friend too and I want what's best for her."

"You sure have a lot of time to look out for other girls when you have a girl of your own."

Syaoran was unaffected and stole a glance at the girl in the counter. He forced himself not to smile. "I know I wouldn't allow myself to take my eyes off her. That girl is my heart."

"Tomoyo, however, doesn't have anyone to do that for her," he continued, now looking at Eriol, "so while that person is still MIA, we should, or _you_ _should_ since you're conveniently living with her, make sure she's going to be all right."

Syaoran saw Sakura coming their way.

"You're not interested in anyone as of the moment. So think about it, Hiiragizawa," he said. "You've got nothing to lose."

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **My doctor said that leaving reviews is good for the heart. JUST DO IT. Haha :p

* * *


	5. not in love

**

* * *

**  
**Could It Be?**  
by **Hidden Tala**

**

* * *

  
x.** not in love

* * *

"I love you, Tomoyo-san."

There was a guffaw and a gritting of teeth.

"Are you two through making fun of me?" Tomoyo threw him a crumpled paper squarely on the head. "Because if you are, I'm going home."

"Tomoyo, don't be such a party pooper," Meiling chided, clunking their drinks. "We're only having fun."

Tomoyo threw her an annoyed look. "At my expense?"

Hideaki Toriyama gave her lopsided grin. "Come on, Daidouji. Don't you think it's hilarious when he barged in the room and announced it to the whole class?"

"Yeah, thankfully the professor got in late," Meiling piped in, her eyes dancing.

Tomoyo gave her so-called friends a bland look. Hideaki Toriyama, a political science major who has a back subject that happened to be world literature which the two are currently taking instantly became friends with Meiling at the beginning of the term. Automatically, he was drawn in and the duo became a trio.

"It was embarrassing," Tomoyo whined. "But I'm not so heartless that I'd make fun of him like you're doing now."

"Do you even know the guy?" Toriyama asked, sipping his lemon drink.

Tomoyo looked thoughtful. "I think he was my classmate in history in first year."

"Ah, the Daidouji charm," Meiling teased. "Everlasting, huh?"

"You two are sick, twisted idiots." Tomoyo stashed a bill in her wallet and placed it on the table. "I'm going home because unlike you I have better things to do."

"Hey, we'll walk you home!" Toriyama placed his bill as did Meiling and followed their hurrying friend.

* * *

"Would you like to remind me why I have to let you two in my apartment?" Tomoyo was putting the key to the lock.

"Because it would be rude," Toriyama offered helpfully, "especially when we risked our lives to get you home."

"Which means following me like a stalker?"

Meiling stepped in. "No, looking out for you like the good friends we are. Syaoran got mad when I told him about Uehara."

The door swung open.

"And he sent you to play babysitter." Tomoyo led them to the living room. "Here's the remote. You can flip channels like Eriol when he's unproductive."

Tomoyo went to her room to change.

"Hey, when is the guy coming home?" Toriyama called out. "I'd like to meet the infamous Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"I don't know." He heard her say. "He usually goes home later than I do."

A door adjacent to Tomoyo's suddenly opened and revealed a very collected Eriol. Both Meiling and Toriyama stood up. He gave them a curt nod.

"I arrived an hour ago," he said to Tomoyo's closed door. "I have to finish a paper. It's due tomorrow."

"Oh, that report on Jane Eyre?" She opened the door and led him by the arm to her friends. "They followed me like the paparazzi. I had no choice so I let them in."

Meiling snickered. "How lovely. You two look like an old married couple. Toriyama, you must be _really_ jealous right now."

Toriyama and Tomoyo gave her a puzzled look.

Eriol looked peeved.

"Eriol, you know Meiling," Tomoyo said when she recovered from the confusion.

He faked an I-don't-know-her look. "I'm afraid I don't know anyone named Meiling. You have to introduce me to her."

Toriyama watched the exchange with incredulity.

Meiling elbowed Eriol on the ribs. "Toriyama, this is my cousin, Eriol Hiiragizawa. Eriol, this is Tomoyo's _boyfriend_, Hideaki Toriyama. Go on, don't be shy. Shake hands."

Eriol immediately whirled his head to the guy when he heard the word 'boyfriend'. He gave Toriyama an appraising look.

Toriyama, finally getting the hint, slung an arm around Tomoyo and grinned at the other boy.

Tomoyo was even more confused. Meiling was smug.

"I didn't know you had a _boyfriend_," Eriol said slowly.

"I don't-"

"It kind of just happened, you know," Toriyama added lamely, "hours ago."

Eriol studied the man who had his arm around his best friend. The man had jet black hair, clear blue eyes and a sure posture. The guy looked handsome enough to, maybe, pass Tomoyo's standards in the looks department. And he looked like he wouldn't hurt her but still-

"Would you two stop?" Tomoyo pushed Toriyama away. He merely grinned at her.

Tomoyo turned to the bespectacled man. "These two are having you on. Don't you think it odd of me not to tell you that I have a boyfriend?"

Eriol visibly relaxed and it didn't go unnoticed by the visitors. He turned to his cousin. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be annoying the hell out of Syaoran this time of the day?"

Meiling made a face. "He wanted me, as Tomoyo delicately put it, to babysit."

"And I tagged along," Toriyama joined in and extended his hand. "I'm Hideaki Toriyama. But Toriyama's cool. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Hiiragizawa-san."

"Eriol Hiiragizawa. Call me Eriol," he replied, shaking the proffered hand.

"Sorry about that, Eriol." Toriyama scratched his head sheepishly. "Meiling had this idea about you two and I wanted to see it for myself."

"And he's seen enough," Meiling said happily.

"Again, you two are sick, twisted idiots," Tomoyo remarked. "So, are we just going to stand here all day?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember I have to go to Syaoran's," Meiling said. "I still have to annoy the living hell out of him. So we better go and leave you guys alone."

Meiling gave Eriol a quick hug which he didn't return because he was still annoyed at her. The Chinese girl stuck her tongue out at him. She then hugged her girl friend.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Toriyama said. "We're gonna go. It was good to see you, Eriol. Tomoyo, I'll see you in school. Bye guys."

They heard the door open and shut.

"You have an interesting friend," Eriol commented, sitting on the couch and began to flip channels.

"And you have an annoying cousin."

"Which one?"

"Oh, yeah," she seemed to think for a moment and continued, "both."

Eriol laughed. "Those two only want you to be safe. After that Uehara incident, who knows who'll come next."

"I'm not some damsel in distress," she scoffed. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

Eriol decided to go for a snack. "I know that. But I dunno, your fan club seem to have grown in the years. And some of its members aren't really _pleasant –_ for lack of a better word."

"Whatever. So what's happening to that paper? Are you done yet?"

"Halfway through. But I want to relax for a bit."

He returned to the couch and lay on it. Tomoyo had to kick him to move.

"My college week's coming up," Eriol informed, his fixed eyes on the tv. "We'll be having an exhibit. You could come if you like."

"I'll go. Sakura-chan's coming?"

"Yeah, I told her when we met at the library."

"Then I'll bring Meiling too."

Eriol muttered something incomprehensible. "You could bring Toriyama to pacify her. I don't want to humiliate myself in front of my colleagues."

"Yeah, sure. He hangs out with us most of the time, anyway."

"Right."

"He's a nice guy, you know," Tomoyo said. "He's just like you."

Eriol was tempted to clench his fist and found himself at a loss. Why was he getting worked up again?

"What do you mean, he's just like me?"

"He's handsome, smart and he's really sexy." Tomoyo grinned.

"Okay," he retorted, completely ignoring what she said. "So you like him. Is that what you're getting at?"

"No!" She laughed incredulously.

"Then why are we having this conversation?"

"Because, you, dunderhead, are so transparent. You're pulling that big brother act again. What I meant when he's just like you was I look at him the same way that I look at you. Like a brother."

He expected to feel a fist on his heart but nothing came. He's safe. He's not in love with her. She was right; he was just pulling that big brother act.

He smiled at her. And he finally released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I only have one wish and that is for you to review.

* * *


	6. incest

**vi.** incest

* * *

He was trying to wrap his mind around Sartre by covering the book to his face but his eyes always wander to the delectable dish of temptation sprawled across him. He saw her look up from her bowl of ramen and he hurriedly darted his eyes back to the book. But he couldn't help himself; he looked again despite the insistent voice that nagged him to look away. The girl – no, the woman – was clad in his white button-up shirt that he knew he discarded to the hamper awhile ago and a feather-printed boxer shorts he didn't know she owned.

"Did I just mess up your shirt?" she asked suddenly, muddling his unusually perverted thoughts.

"Beg your pardon?" he squeaked in surprise.

She pointed her chopsticks in his direction. "You were staring at me for the last ten minutes. I didn't mess up your shirt, did I?"

"You didn't." He choked when she pulled at the shirt, loosening the first two buttons. "Would you go back to you room and change into proper clothes, Tomoyo?"

She set down her bowl and crossed her arms. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing right now?"

He put down Sartre and massaged his temple. "Everything."

"Wow," she breathed in mock astonishment. "That just cleared things up for me."

He let out an irritated sigh. How would he put it without looking like a lecherous pig? "Tomoyo, I'm a man. You just can't wear something like that in front of me. Don't you get it?"

"No, because that didn't make sense," she spat pointedly.

"Fine!" he growled angrily. "You're making me uncomfortable splayed out like that like some dish I'm not even allowed to eat! And would you button up that shirt? I could almost see everything from here!"

"You can't see everything, I still have a bra on," she huffed indignantly, covering her chest with her hands. "I didn't know you were such a prude."

"I'm not," he hissed in irritation. "It's just… you're Tomoyo, okay? And I'm Eriol. I'm not supposed to look at you like I want to swallow you whole."

"Do I even want to know what that means?," she grumbled to herself.

Eriol heard it and shook his head. "No, you don't."

She looked up at him and settled for an awkward smile. "I'll just go inside and change clothes. So no more dirty thoughts about me, okay?"

He forced himself to laugh at her joke.

"It was thoughtless of me, really. Sometimes I forget that you're a man," she chortled when he argued about his sexuality. "Don't be silly. I never said that you're homo. It's just that I think of you as Eriol, a genderlesshuman being."

"I should really be mad at you for thinking that," he joked.

"But you can't," she pouted cutely. "I'm just too sexy you can't even look at me."

She got up. "I'm going to my room now. Look at my hips swaying like that. I dropped a chopstick. I'm bending now. Oh, can you see my butt cheeks over there?"

She cackled all the way to her bedroom.

He sighed and slumped in his seat. He had never been so embarrassed before. He reached to the side table to put down Sartre but his eyes flew to the small wooden frame on it. She was staring back at him, bewildered and a total mess. It was a stolen shot in the library when he found her slumped over the desk, cramming for her finals. She just looked up; her eyes were glassy and her black-rimmed reading glasses was skewed.

"If you're really sure you only think of her as a little sister," he said quietly, pointing at the girl in the picture. "Then why do you feel like sinking your teeth in her mouth?"

He looked on. "You warded off every randy goofball because she's the Daidouji girl. She's untouchable."

He wearily wiped his face. "She'll never love you back, Hiiragizawa. Get that through your thick skull."


	7. pact with the devil

**x.** pact with the devil

* * *

"So tell me," she said conspiratorially, moving forward closer to him, "why are we holding a secret meeting? And why, pray tell, does it have to be in the library? You know I hate this place."

"I knew this wasn't a good idea," he muttered to himself, eyeing the woman across.

Her ruby eyes narrowed at him. "What the hell is wrong with you today?"

"Forget i-"

"Did you kill somebody?" she joshed, her eyes sparkled in glee. "Do you need money? Because the probability of me lending anyone money is as small as the size of an ant. Cousins or not, I like to keep my money in my pocket. I am a fair person after all."

"And selfish too," he said dryly. "But no, it's not about money. I can take care of myself, thank you very much. It's about Tomoyo."

Meiling feigned indifference. "Oh? What about her?"

He scoffed at her then grumbled incoherently.

"What? I didn't quite catch that. Because you know, normal human beings communicate with words and god knows 'ghurlkfnk' will never become one."

"Cute," he deadpanned. "Okay, here it is. I think it isn't best that we're left alone in the apartment. I'm a guy and she's a girl-"

"I _can_ tell, duh," she interrupted, rolling her eyes.

He gave her a withering glance. "Thank you for the rude interruption. As I was saying, the both of us living alone in that house don't look good especially to the neighbors. People might think that we're doing something we shouldn't be doing when we're by ourselves. And there's Touya. He thinks I'm taking advantage of his precious cousin and he would accost me in the hallways whenever he gets the chance. And I'm a guy, for crying out loud."

"Gosh," she started, clearly amused. "Are you afraid of raping Tomoyo in her sleep? Are you that deprived? And tell me, Eriol, when did you ever care about people's opinion about you?"

He was about to defend himself but she help up a finger to silence him.

"Unless you're starting to develop warm fuzzy feelings for our little Tomoyo-chan," she sang playfully.

"You're annoying."

She flashed him a wide grin. "It's my mission in life. So, is my inference correct, darling cousin?"

"No!"

"Methinks the man doth protest too much," she gibed.

He didn't even bother to cover his irritated sigh. "I knew this was going to happen the moment I asked for your help. What the hell was I thinking?"

She pulled a hurt look. "Eriol, you're breaking my heart."

"Well, you're clearly not helping."

"What am I supposed to do anyway? You never even told me my part in this."

He massaged his aching temple. Conversations with Meiling always give him headaches. "I'm asking you to move in with us. I need another person in the house so it wouldn't look like we're shacking up."

"Again, you care about their opinions because?"

"I don't," he told her tensely. "Are you going to do this or not? I still have other options if you can't make it."

She scrunched up her nose in distaste. "I'd give you points for steering it off the topic. I still have to think about it. I don't want to live with _you_."

He sat back, crossed his arms and smirked at her. "As if _I _want to live with _you_."

She imitated his position and sneered. "It's ironic how you were asking me to do just that."

"It's for Tomoyo's sake," he gritted.

"Yes," she sighed dramatically. "Anything for the woman you love."

Eriol looked like he wanted to tear at his clothes in frustration.

"Meiling, dear cousin of mine, I don't have certain feelings for Tomoyo other than pure, platonic friendship. She's my best friend and yours too. I will not commit a grave error by crossing that line."

She blinked at him. "It's either you're a huge chunk of denial or just a gigantic fool who doesn't know his own feelings."

"Neither. I am just sane."

She shook her head in disbelief. Then she raised her head to meet his eyes. "Eriol, you're half-blind for the girl. Even our darling Syaoran knows it."

He remained impassive. She sighed.

"Let me tell you about that line you mentioned awhile ago. There's no such thing. You're deluding yourself with an invisible line. Let's face it, a man and a woman can't just be friends especially when 

they're so close like you. You should know it goddamn well since you're ogling her when you think she's not looking."

"I… I'm not," he added lamely. "I never."

She gave him a challenging stare. He knew he was losing this fight.

"Fine," he grumbled sullenly. "I may have developed a little crush on her but that's it. I am _not_ in love with her."

She chuckled in amusement. "Eriol, you should listen to yourself. You sound like a freaking girl."

He glared. She chose to ignore it.

"It's okay. At least you admitted you're attracted to her. So when do you want me to move in? It gets boring in the dorm anyway. And it could be interesting living with you."

He brightened at this. "You're really doing it?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Smartass," he retorted good-naturedly. "You can move in this weekend. We'll help you move your things."

She waved it off. "I don't have that much anyway. Everything can fit in the car. But still, thanks for the offer."

"I think you just earned the title Favorite-Cousin-of-the-Year," he chuckled at her.

She stuck out her tongue. "Whatever. But Xiaolang is still my favorite."

He slapped a hand on his chest and gave her a wounded look. "Meiling, that pierced through the heart."

"Drama queen." She rolled her eyes. "I'm going out now, if you don't have any more to say. This solemn atmosphere is damping on my cheery mood."

"Fine, you can go."

She put on her shoulder bag and got up from her seat. She gave him one last lingering look before dropping the bomb that could have put Hiroshima and Nagasaki to shame.

"She says fairy tales are crap and she doesn't need anybody to make her happy. She puts up a strong front but, in the end, all she wants is just to be loved. Maybe you can be that person for her, Eriol."


End file.
